Fighting the Revamp
by kycou
Summary: To Fox, balance was what everything was, but when everything changed balance was broken. Now he fights not the changes, but he fights for his own balance to be back the way it was.
1. 1: FoxDestiny That I Was

I dragged my feet across the hot desert sand, with every step hundreds of grains of sand became ensnared by the breeze and cast a shadow on my Black Neos Pants, when the wind stopped the sand fell from the air and Ariant's bright sun beat down on me, as I made my way through the desert.

I looked at the sky with my spear, Stormshear attached to by back. I raised my hand to cover my eyes from the sun, but I felt my body go limp. I fell forward and everything started to fade away.

-Flashback-

I raised my Elemental Poison Wand and I thrust it forward, as I did so my dragon, Silver started to glow blue and he rushed forward, pushing all of the Skelegon and Skelesaurus out of my way.

"Ready?" I said with a smile as I flexed my weak right arm and prepared myself for the next attack.

"Do it Fox" Silver said as he roared as loud as he could, shaking the heavens above and the hell below.

"Devour them! Flame Wheel!" I yelled as the pieces of Skelegon bone rose into the air from the intensity of the energy of the onyx dragon, Silver and his dragon master, Fox.

Silver spat a wheel of fire and as it rolled along the ground it devoured everything in its way, leaving nothing but charred Skelegon bones. After the wheel of fire vanished Skelegon and Skelesaurus rose from the ashes of their fallen brethren.

A black light appeared under Fox and Silver, and the ground started to crack.

"Its been a while, since we've felt this huh?" I said with a dark smile

Silver sighed and took a deep breath and his eyes changed colors, from silver and gold, to silver and black.

A Skelegon appeared before us and I placed my hand on Silver. As we prepared for our attack the sky grew dark and the Skeles in the area stopped moving. A single thunderbolt jumped through the black skies then raced toward the ground.

The thunderbolt hit the ground and incinerated all Skelegon and Skelesaurus in the area. Once the smoke from the thunderbolts impact cleared away a man appeared standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up Fox? Congrats on reaching the final growth as an Evan" The man said.

I didn't know what to do, prepare for a fight, or prepare to run.

"T-Thanks" I responded.

The man had a pair of snow white wings, with the letter "G" on one wing, and "M" on the other. He wore a white wedding suit and a pair of glasses. He was a GM, a mythical being who is rarely seen. He works with others like himself to keep the maple world balanced and free of those that could do harm to it.

"I have been talking with the others, and we've decided its time for the maple world to change." The GM said.

"What do you mean change?" I asked. I calmed down, but Silver was still ready to attack.

"Buccaneers were too weak for what they had to endure while fighting monsters like Zakum and Horntail, while Bishops and Arch Mages were too strong, being able to kill several monsters as once just by raising their wands." He took a breath and moved his thick black hair out of the way of his glasses

"We are making the playing field for everyone. That is my justification for this change." He spoke sternly as he removed his hands from his pockets.

"So why are you here? What does this have to do with me" I took a step back, but quickly stopped. I back was at the end of the cliff.

"I'm here for this." The GM spoke as he held out his hand at me and he started to glow.

"Devour him! Illusion!" I yelled as I commanded Silver.

Silver started to glow blue, but before he started his attack he was subdued by the GM. He held out his hand and entangled Silver with lightning.

Silver was pinned to the ground and I was on my own.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice shook almost as bad as my body.

The GM held out his hand at me and I was brought to my knees, a streak of red lightning left my body and went into his. After stealing the strength I rightfully earned as an Evan he vanished leaving Silver hurt and me on the ground.

Silver summoned the strength to stand then fly, but I was stuck on my knees, weak, powerless, pitiful.

A Skelegon formed from the broken pieces of his fallen allies.

"Fox! Get up!" Silver yelled

The Skelegon opened his mouth and he started to glow

"Fox!"

Echo now…Earthquake! I could hear it in my mind, but it was too painful to speak.

I watched the Skelegon fire its attack. Then I blacked out.

I awoke on my back in Leafre with Silver standing beside me with a Skelegon's skull in his mouth.

Silver spat the skull onto my chest. "That is what will happen when anything happens to my master. I promise, as long as I am near you that will never happen again. I would give my life for you, as you would do for me." Silver spoke sternly and compassionately.

I sat up and my eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I'm not fit to be your dragon master. I could feel it, I had my strength drained, and I am weaker now. Maybe one day we can meet again, the day when I get my strength back." I embraced Silver, then I closed my eyes.

-End Flashback-

I opened my eyes then I stood up and looked around. The sand was black, the sky was dark, and the sun was gone. I took a step forward and ground shook and the sky growled.

A single thunderbolt dashed through the sky then it fell to the ground. The smoke cleared from the thunderbolt and the GM stood with his hands in his pockets.

He took something from his pocket and threw it at me. The item turned into a small ball of light and circled me.

"This is the upgrade that Dark Knights are getting. I thought I'd meet you in person to give it to you" The GM said

I grabbed the ball of light and threw it back to the GM. "I don't care what it is, I want everything back the way it was, and I'll take you down if I need to."

"Fine, but if you must be killed, then call me Lightning, that's my name." The GM said as he held out his hand

"GM Lightning, I'll make sure to tell Silver that I put you down, just for him…"

"Silver? Isn't that the onyx dragon you betrayed by leaving him in Leafre all alone?" Lightning laughed.

Lightning held out his hand with his thumb pointing at the sky and the ground shook. A lightning bolt fell from the sky and took the form of a mile-high spear.

"Do you really wanna take me on?" Lightning said as the wind and his own energy swirled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning's mile-high spear shrunk to the size of a regular spear, but it didn't look like one. It was red and looked like a dragon's tail with a silver wing under the spear's point.

I threw my spear at him and he knocked it away. I charged at him and caught my spear, then I jumped into the air and swung it like a pole arm. Lightning blocked it then he started his attack. He swung his spear like a pole arm and I dodged it. I charged him and then attacked him in the chest with an open palm. He staggered backward then he dropped his spear.

"You don't seem too strong for a GM" I laughed

"How arrogant" Lightning raised his hand to the sky and mumbled something to himself.

Instantly the dark skies became red and holes appeared through the clouds. I prepared for another mediocre attack, but I could feel it, this one was stronger…

Meteors fell from the sky all in my direction. I side-stepped each meteor that came my way and smiled after each one.

"End of the world" Lightning called out as an even bigger hole in the sky formed.

A planet sized meteor fell through the hole, aimed at me. I grabbed my spear with both hands and held it up toward the meteor, determined to stop the attack.

"That's so cheap…" I made a disapproving face at Lightning, but Lightning was gone.

Lightning appeared before with two red Reverse Nibleheims in his hand.

"Tell me if this is too weak" Lightning attacked me leaving four scars on my chest, two from each blade. I fell forward and Lightning vanished again. The meteor fell on top of me and exploded.

I stood up, burnt and battle scarred, ready to fight, ready to win.

Lightning appeared again, but I barely saw him behind me as he fired a fatal shot at me with a red crossbow. I started to fall again, but I caught myself and stood up. Lightning reappeared a few steps away from me standing with a red wand in his hand. He swung his wand and poison gas filled the air. I charged through it and attacked him with a stab from my spear, he dodged it and cast a lightning bolt at me, but I side-stepped it and tripped him. He fell onto the ground in the poison mist and I raised my spear, I jabbed the spear down at him, but he rolled over and dodged it.

"Okay, I've given you enough chance to show me your skill" Lightning took off his frameless glasses and put on new ones, they had a yellow tint and no flaws.

Lightning waved his hand and I became entangled in lightning and I fell to the ground. I held my chest and I started to stand, but the poison from the mist still hurt. I stood up and charged forward and I aimed spear at his chest.

Lightning snapped his fingers and lightning rushed from the ground into my body and I fell again.

"Maybe next time Fox" Lightning turned around and raised his hand to the sky.

I quickly stood up and stabbed him in the back.

"I…I'm not done" I said, breathing hard

Lightning turned around and pointed two fingers at me. I started to charge forward again, but he wouldn't allow it. A beam of light shot from his finger through my body, and I fell to the ground again. Lightning turned around and prepared to leave.

"No, I, I can do this. I can't let Silver down" I started to stand, then fell to my knees.

Lightning sighed then turned to face me. "There are 7 GMs that came together to make this decision. Maybe, if you can defeat us all, everything might go back to normal. Before you kill yourself trying to track us down, remember this. My name is Lightning, and I am the 3rd strongest. The next time we meet, I won't hold back, and you won't be so lucky." Lightning threw a small black box my way, then he vanished.

I tried to stand, but I blacked out.

Hours later I awoke in Leafre to the one person I never expected.

Silver stood before me with tears in his eyes.

"Why Fox? Why did you leave?" Silver became angry and took a deep breath and spat a stream of fire at me.

I stood up and tried to run, but he wouldn't allow it. Silver started to glow blue, then he vanished. In his place four Silvers appeared and they circled me. They each took turns flying past me at lightning speed, cutting me a little more with each attack.

"I…" I fell to the ground and rolled over on my back.

Silver flew high into the air and landed on my chest, I couldn't breath for a moment. Tears welled up in my eyes and they rolled down the side of my face.

"Why Fox?" One of Silver's tears rolled down his face and fell onto my chest.

I sat up and Silver flew off of my chest and stood on the ground. I fell to my knees and knelt down to him.

"I'm sorry I left. Being as weak as I was. I went to fight the GM Lightning to get my power back, so I could be worthy as a Dragon Master, as I was before" I couldn't tell if I sounded sincere, but I tried.

"Why? That's suicide?" Silver yelled at me

"Maybe, but I'm not giving up, unless our powers are restored to normal, and the only way that'll happen is I'll need defeat the GMs and our strengths will we restored." I said as I stood up

"No, we'll need to defeat them. You're not alone Fox"

"Yeah he is" A familiar voice called out from a rooftop

A man jumped from the highest roof in Leafre in front of Fox. "Do you really think everyone else is as unhappy as you about the changes we got?"

I thought, but didn't respond

"Most of us are stronger because of it, and only a true idiot would follow you to fight the GMs." The man said, then he sighed. "But I've followed you through even more stupid ideas…so I'm in"

I stood up and smiled. "Thanks Nitro"

Seeing his disapproving face brought back memories of those who I had left a long time ago. I could see Shadow boomerang stepping at Horntail, a taunt that usually earned us a well deserved beating. I could see Blade, the only spearman that worked as hard as a Dark Knight, but to my knowledge, he never reached the level. I could see Rag, he wore a black cloth over his eyes with pride, and attacked not only with his Stonetooth Sword, but with his well placed faith.

I cracked a smile, maybe…just maybe they would fight this "balance" with me, maybe I would have true allies after all.

I cleared my mind and closed my eyes. I was ready to fight this.

"Tell me about these changes…"

Nitro raised an eyebrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Greed.

I laid awake under the light of Leafre's starry night sky. I tried to force myself to believe that bringing back the "old" Maple World was noble, and somehow good for everyone. However, Nitro's words were stuck in my head.

"Most of us are stronger because of it, and only a true idiot would follow you to fight the GMs." Those words bounced around my mind. I could feel them in the grass below, I could see them in the skies above.

I sat up and looked over at Silver who slept peacefully beside me, then I looked at Nitro, who laid on his chest beside Silver. I couldn't sleep, and even worse, I couldn't change the Maple World back in good conscience.

I sighed. "Save me"

"You look like you're thinking…that's even more rare than finding Pieces of Time" A voice mocked me.

I smiled, he was right. I couldn't recall the last time I actually thought something through.

"Hey." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else

The stranger jumped over my head and landed lightly in front of me. I looked at his shoes then at his face. My eyes widened as Shadow, the Shadower jumped only the way Dual Bladers and Night Lords could.

"Flash…Jump?" I stood up and approached him.

"Mhmm" Shadow nodded "Shadowers were granted Shadow Partner and Flash Jump, along with another skill…"

"I see, well don't get used to them, I'm going to change the Maple World back to the way it should be."

"What?"

Shadow laughed, but I didn't smile.

"Meet me at Henesys, I have something for you." Shadow Flash Jumped away, leaving me in Leafre.

I looked down at Silver and Nitro. "I'll be back"

I started my trek to Henesys, but before I left Leafre I turned around to see my friends one more time, but laying beside them was me. I rubbed my eyes and focused on the strange boy who looked like me. The boy opened his eyes and stood up.

The boy fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face. "I don't understand, I just want everything back the way it was." He stood up and smiled sinisterly "I don't care about my friends, family, or anyone else besides myself, I don't care how much this balance helps them, or how dedicated they are to helping me even though I'm dedicated to hurting them" A tear of blood fell from the boy's left eye.

The other Fox wiped the blood from his eye then he put his left hand behind his right should and grabbed his Stormshear. As he pulled it from behind him he changed.

A strange man held the Stormshear in his left hand, then he dropped it and it shattered like glass.

The strange man had long silver hair and he wore a white suit with fancy black shoes and no gloves.

"What did you see?" The man said

I didn't respond

"Whatever you saw, was your true feelings, emotions, and thoughts." The man reached into his Suit and out a pair of frameless glasses and put them on. "Ahh…that's much better" Somehow he sounded more sophisticated.

"My name is GM Truth, and everything I say or do is the truth. What you saw from me is who you really are." As the GM explained I couldn't decide whether to attack him by surprise or to find out if he was telling the truth.

"…" I didn't respond

"I understand that you don't believe me, I wouldn't believe myself either." Truth laughed, I didn't join him.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting or something, I'm sure Lightning told you everything about me" I cut to the chase

"I decided to meet you myself. I wanted to give you something that might make this quest a bit easier for you." Truth said as he tossed me a Smiling Mask out of thin air.

"Its…a regular Smiling Mask." I responded as I looked at it cautiously

"No, it's not. This will help you make up your mind. It's yours, and no matter what you'll always have it." Truth declared with a smile

"You said everything you say is the truth, was this mask already like that? Or did saying it make it the way you described it" I asked.

"Its controversial. Call my name when you need me Fox, I'm sure you have someone to meet right about now, why else would you be here in Henesys?" Truth asked as he ran his hands through his thick silver hair.

I looked around then smirked "I'm in Leafre, which means…you don't really have that power, now we can fight now and I'll find out your power myself…or you can tell me now and I'll take you down later"

"Shadow will get a mask like yours. The moment he picks it up he'll be able to see the truth. In the end you two will be enemies, and one of you will fall." Truth said

All of a sudden the ground started shaking and the colors around me started to distort. I closed my eyes as tight as I could to try and stop the shaking, but when I opened my eyes I was in Henesys with Shadow staring down at me.

"How did you get here faster than me? I have Flash Jump!" Shadow yelled.

I smiled faintly "loser"

I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I was in Leafre, but the moment he said I was in Henesys I was asleep…or maybe none of this has ever happened and I've been in Henesys. I put my hand on my head and tried to take hold of Truth's powers, they didn't make sense to me.

Well Fox, here it is, Shadow held out 3 Gachapon tickets and approached the machine.

"Wait! You should let me try them, after all, I have amazing luck" I sweated profusely, if I used all three tickets, he'd never get the mask.

Shadow thought a while then handed over the tickets. I had won.

I put each ticket in the machine one at a time.

"Smiling Mask" Shadow frowned. "Well, I kinda wanted one of those, but that's alright I guess"

"Smiling Mask" Shadow raised an eyebrow "No way…that's…impossible"

I put in the last ticket, and no surprise, another Smiling Mask fell out of the machine.

I fell to my knees and smiled evilly, I saddened my eyes then my face and looked up at Shadow.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know these would come out" I placed each mask on the ground one-by-one and stepped on each one, shattering each one.

Shadow fell to his knees then sighed. "Well…I guess that's luc-" Shadow stopped

"Luck" I finished the statement for him.

Shadow reached under the machine and pulled something out.

I took a step back, it was impossible. Shadow's eyes lit up.

Shadow held up his newly found Smiling Mask then he put it on and looked at me.

I took a step back and looked at him, as I did Lightning and Truth silently appeared behind shadow and looked down on me, then they slowly faded away.

I clenched my fists.

I, Fox, had lost.


	4. Hero Forever

Chapter 4: Hero Forever

I awoke in a daze, it was the middle of the night, and I was still with Silver, who slept peacefully beside me and F-.

"Damit Fox, leaving me alone with Silver" I called out into the empty darkness.

"Ha ha ha" A voice laughed warmly

"Yeah…he's really something huh?" A suited figure appeared out of no where.

I stood up and focused my attention to directly in front of me. To no surprise a man in a white suit and pants left the shadows and entered my vision.

"You won't see him for a while, he had…a change of heart." The strange man said

"and you are?" I asked cautiously.

"I am GM Truth, and you…are confused"

I prepared my Reverse Nibleheim for attack. "What?"

Truth smiled "You realize that Fox's goal is to destroy the maple world?"

"So…?"

"By defeating all of the GMs the maple world will go back to the way it was, unable to fight the black mage, unable to protect themselves from even the weakest monsters…" Truth spoke with passion and charisma, but I wasn't going to hear it.

"I don't care" My words pierced his heart, but he tried to keep his sly smile

"So you don't care…you don't care that he is making heroes weaker? You don't care that he is going to be the end of you?" Truth yelled, but I smiled.

"He has his goals, I have mine."

"I see. Then maybe I can force you to change your mind…" Truth straightened his glasses and put his hands in his pockets.

I charged forward, full speed with my Nibleheim in my hands. I swung it at Truth and he jumped high into the air with his hands still in his pockets.

"Go!" I roared as I focused all of my strength

I jumped high into the air and swung my sword down at Truth. I hit his shoulder and continued to swing my sword.

Truth took the hit and fell to the ground faster than he had jumped.

"You're…more skilled than you look" Truth laid on his back, blood rushing from his wound

I hovered in the air for a few seconds, then dashed to the ground at full speed, Nitro stepped on the ground beside Truth's head and broke his glasses.

Truth rolled backward and stood up, hands still in his pockets.

I started a charge at Truth then stopped and with a smirk I kicked some dirt into his eyes.

Truth staggered backward and fell to one knee and I continued my attack, he finally took a hand out of his pocket to block me, but it was too late. I flipped over him and landed behind him with my sword at his neck.

"So you finally decided to take your hands out of your pocket." I smiled

"Yeah, if I didn't that blow would've destroyed Lilin's house" Truth panted hard

"What?" I yelled

"Don't blink" Truth faded away.

I looked around frantically, but I was too late. My opponent was gone

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Nitro…?" Her voice sent chills up my spine

I couldn't speak.

"Tal…get over here" The girls voice paralyze, and her command scared me.

I took a step back, knowing what would happen.

I took a look around, and the next thing I knew I was on my back, with a large blue wolf's paws on my shoulders.

"So you decided to come back" The large wolf spoke angrily

I couldn't focus, my head was spinning. I was beating up on that Truth guy, and the next thing I know I'm in Rein…

"Well?" Tal roared.

Tal put more pressure on my shoulders as I writhed on the ground under her weight.

"Lilin?" Tal put even more pressure on me as he called over the girl who I once smiled to, ready to risk my life for…as a legend.

"Clearly he's forgotten who he was, so we'll remind him" The blue haired girl grabbed a large pole arm and approached me.

I forced Tal off of me and grabbed my Nibleheim

"You were once the pride of the Arans Nitro, you and Tal were an unbeatable team!" Lilin charged then jumped high in the air. She came down with great force and all I could do was block her attack.

My sword cracked.

Lilin kicked at me and I tried to dodge it, but she wasn't as feeble as she was back then, she learned the ways of Aran. I took the kick and slid backward, I charged forward with my sword, but I froze up and couldn't attack.

"Tempest!" Lilin yelled.

Tal howled and the skies became dark.

I took a step backward, I remembered this attack. I closed my eyes for only a moment, and when I opened them, I could see my life flash before my eyes.

Blood rushed from the wounds from the attack, and the four spears of ice remained in my body.

"Tempest…against only the strongest opponents four spears of ice fall from the sky and penetrate their body, just think, compared to you, that was weak…You left it all behind, your honor, your pride, your strength…you friends" Lilin's voice grew soft

An image of Fox in my mind, and beside him stood Rag and Shadow, and beside them appeared Chris and Corey. Numerous others appeared in my mind.

I could feel myself emanating energy, I couldn't feel the pain anymore…only my pride returning. My strength. My honor.

I stood up and pulled each spear out of my body and I turned around and started to leave Rein.

"Where do you think you're going!" Lilin called out as she charged forward, pole arm in hand.

I caught Lilin's pole arm in one hand before she attacked. "That was the past, I'm a Hero now." I could hear my words break Lilin's heart.

Lilin took a step back, and with all of her strength she slapped me.

"We're going to take down Fox…and bring you back"

I turned and left, Nibleheim over one shoulder "good luck with that."

I could feel their eyes on me as I left Rein, not as a legendary Aran, but as a Hero.

"That looked painful" Truth appeared in front of me, fully healed

"You're back for more?" I charged and slashed at him with my sword

"You still don't understand. I let you hit me, in reality you're nowhere near strong enough to even touch me" My sword broke against Truth's skin, I didn't even leave a mark

"I am GM Truth, whatever I speak is reality, whatever I mumble is the truth." Truth spoke

"Fox has a found a good ally in you, and so has Tal. Good luck, you'll need it when fighting Fox…" Truth threw a black sword to me, but I let it fall to the ground.

I looked closely at the sword stuck in the ground. It was a Blue Screamer, but all of the color was drained out of it, it was grey and black, as though filled with despair.

I picked up my new weapon and raised it to the heavens.

"This…will be the end of you Truth" and he faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Everyone experiences their skill changes differently." Lightning explained

"What do you mean?" Fox asked as he wiped the sweat from his head and stood up again

"The form you're in now, no one else is like that." Lightning pointed at Fox's claws and tail.

"I see…" Fox flicked his tail at Lightning's hair then he turned away

"Good luck Fox, I've taught you all that I could. The next time we meet, I won't be your mentor, I'll be your enemy." Lightning glared at Fox one last time, then turned away.

"Thank you." Fox turned away and headed back toward Leafre.

"What will you do now?" Lightning raised his arm to protect his eyes from the rising sun.

"They'll look for me in Ereve, so that's where I'll go." Fox faded away

"Damit!" Corey fell to his knees and looked forward at Rellik who raised his crossbow with malice in his eyes.

"Okay Corey, we're gonna be late, now hurry up and take him down" A voice called out from afar.

"Ugh…fine." Corey touched his Knucklers together and started to glow blue. A single punch would start a chain of destruction.

Corey threw a punch at the demon, Rellik's chest then he uppercut him, sending Rellik high into the air. Corey jumped into the air and with both fists together he spiked Rellik into the ground. Before Rellik hit the ground Corey vanished and appeared under him and kicked him high into the air.

"Ready?" Corey transformed into a glowing red being and started to glow blue again.

As Rellik fell toward the ground he fired a glowing yellow shot at Corey with a smirk, but Corey held out a hand and completely stopped the attack. Rellik fell to the ground and with a single punch Corey sent him flying, then Corey jumped high into the air and a glowing yellow dragon rose from the ground with him.

"Go!" Corey screamed as he pointed at Rellik, who couldn't stand after the last attack. The yellow serpent launched itself at Rellik, and exploded on impact.

Corey's transformation faded away and his blue hair and eyes showed again. He walked through the smoke and stood above Rellik, whose spectrum goggles broke in the left eye, revealing a golden colored eye and pale skin.

"It's been a while since I've seen anyone with that kind of power. I, Rellik of Crimsonwood accept my defeat." Rellik stood up and took a pendant out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground.

"Thank you" With that, Rellik faded away.

Corey turned around and with a booming voice, he called out "Rellik is down!"

"Are you guys even listening? I just won" Corey called out

"We heard you Corey, just chill out or something" A voice called out

"Pfft, Rag, you're just mad that you're not as fast as I am" Corey called out again

Corey watched as Red Nirg raised both of his large axes and swung them at Rag.

Rag didn't lift his sword and both axes broke on his bare skin.

"Oh…" Rag swung his Stonetooth sword and with that Red Nirg faded away, leaving a pendant, the Mark of Naricain in his place.

Rag looked at the watch on his wrist then turned around "We need to go soon!"

"Why do you do that…?" A man landed from a flash jump in front of Rag

"Huh?" Rag smirked

"You're blind…"

"Oh…well Hearth, I guess it's just a habit. The revamp hit me by surprise, and when I lost my eyesight I didn't know what to do. I heard the revamp affected everyone differently. I guess becoming blind was just my luck…" Rag explained

"Sounds like you got ripped…" Corey said as he approached the blue hair and red eyed Hearth

"Yeeah…gotta agree there." Hearth laughed with a warm smile.

"Wait…when did you finish fighting Hsalf?" Corey faced Hearth

"Right before you finished, I guess I was just a bit bored, so I picked up all the stars I threw…" Hearth answered disapprovingly

"Mike! Hurry up!" Rag roared

"Fine fine" called a Corsair who stood face to face with Margana.

Mike wielded two guns, a Reverse Blindness in one hand, and a Concerto in the other. He held out both guns, then one at a time he shot. After a few shots on each he threw each gun into the air and pulled a Dragonfire Revolver and Peacemaker and shot each four times. Again, Mike threw up both guns and this time pulled a Reverse Blindness and Dragonfire Revolver from his jacket and pointed them at Margana.

"Should I continue?"

Margana faded away, leaving a Mark of Naricain in her place.

"Mike…pick it up, we're late!" Rag looked at his wrist then frowned.

"Stop doing that! You're blind! You can't even see!" Corey yelled at Rag

"Don't yell at me!" Rag yelled back

"Yeeah…I don't have time for this…" Hearth pulled a small stone from his pocket and vanished

"…the hell?" Mike looked around, but Hearth was nowhere to be found.

"He used a Teleport Rock, no doubt he's teleporting to Shadow and Blade." Rag answered

"Well…we still have Crimsonwood's treasure room waiting for us…"

Shadow paced back and forth. "Where are they? They should've been here by now"

"Blade? Do you think we can take Chaos Zakum down ourselves?" Shadow looked over to the Dark Knight called Blade.

"You'll need to go solo if he doesn't come. I'm not coming" Blade's tail cut through the air as it moved freely from side to side.

"What…?" Shadow peered at Blade through the eye-holes on his mask

"I have too much potential to waste my time with stuff like this…I have a great potential, and I need a great challenge" Blade said. His Dark Battle Lord glowed red and his Stormshear-tipped tail glowed blue.

"What do you mean? Two people taking down Chaos Zakum? That's about as great of a challenge as you can get…" Hearth appeared behind Shadow, his blue hair dropping with sweat, and his red eyes filled with steady anticipation.

"I've noticed, ever since this revamp, I've had a strange connection to the dragons of Leafre…" Blade's voice trailed off

"Connection?" Hearth jumped into the conversation

"I can talk to them, and more importantly, I can control their minds. I've been able to control all of the dragon's except one, and today is the day I try, and take my place as the ruler of Leafre upon my success." Blade's eyes glowed red

Blade waved goodbye and held up a small stone, then he vanished.

"Are all Dark Knights that moody?" Shadow made a disapproving face.

"Well…everyone experiences the revamp differently, not only with skills but their personalities and looks could take a hit too" Hearth answered

"and the tail…?"

Hearth put his hands in his pockets. "Well…All Dark Knights become…dragon-like…in some way because of the revamp while in berserk. The more berserked they are, the more they change, but many just stop at wings or a tail. If they have wings it resembles the spear they use, for example a Fairfrozen would give them wings coated in ice. The tail is similar, it takes the form of the spear, and the tip of the spear becomes the tip of the tail, the next time you see Fox he'll have the end of an Alchupez on his tail." Hearth explained.

"Ahh…I see…" Shadow took of his smiling mask and then put it back on.

"Well…let's do this…we're just wasting time at this point…" Hearth took his hands out of his pockets and held up a large stone at a large door in the Cave of Trials. The doors slowly opened and Hearth and Shadow entered a large room, the door closed behind them, and they were left with a large pile of rubble.

"Rise! Chaos Zakum!" Hearth commanded the pile of rubble with a deep voice.

Almost as though it heard him, the pile of rubble stacked itself up and started to glow. A bright light flashed and the rubble was no longer inanimate…it was alive.

Lightning fell from the top of the cave and struck the ground around the duo, Shadow and Hearth. A large wind blew and the thieves took their stances.

"This is where the REAL fight begins…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: United.

Neinheart stood tall and listened to the winds of Ereve.

"Knights! An evil force approaches Ereve, it appears to be traveling by sky ferry." Neinheart yelled to the Knights of Cygnus

"I guess we'll need to greet it huh?" Hawkeye said, pushing his orange hair away from his grey eyes.

"Lets go!" Mikhail grabbed Hawkeye by the back of his overall and pulled him as he raced to the Sky Ferry.

I could remember everything that happened, as though it happened only moments ago.

Kiruru looked down at me as he directed the Sky Ferry. "You look down…but it's hard to tell with that Smiling Mask on…what's up?"

"Lightning approached me yesterday, he told me Truth was going to meet Nitro, but Nitro would be okay. Lightning taught me to use all of my skills given to me by this revamp, and he told me Nitro would be getting something too…I wonder what it is…" I laughed then removed my mask

"What are you talkin about? Lightning? Truth?" The confused Piyo looked down at me

"Just a few enemies of mine…I hope Silver and Nitro where to find me, it'll be depressing if they hate me for coming here without telling them…" I looked at the sun passing by as I laid back on the flying Ferry

"Why were your enemies training you?" Kiruru looked forward again, I could see Ereve in his eyes

"I don't know, I think they're just messin' with me, tryin to give me hope, but I won't be taken so lightly pretty soon…" The Sky Ferry came to a quick halt and I put my Smiling Mask back on.

"You're one depressing guy…" Kiruru opened the door, as he took a step off of the ferry he froze in fear.

I rolled off of the Ferry onto Ereve's land, then I stood up.

"Whoever you are, you better go back the way you came, or we'll make you!" Mikhail yelled as he unsheathed his glowing Devil's Sunrise.

I took my Stormshear off of my back and held it horizontally, facing Mikhail

Mikhail jumped high into the air and swung his sword, but I sidestepped and countered his blow with my own, forcing him backward.

Irene pointed her bow at me and three large blue arrows appeared on it. "Fire!" The arrows fired at me one by one, but they all missed. Mikhail charged again and swung his sword, I started a sidestep, but he caught on and aimed at where I would stop. I held out my hand and caught his sword, then I backed up quickly.

"How are you able to touch my sword? It was blessed by the great protector Shinsoo! Someone with a foul presence like you should perish!" Mikhail yelled.

"That's enough. Oz!" Eckhart jumped high into the air and threw several stars at me, while Oz cast several fire arrows at me. The two attacks combined and flaming ilbi started raining from the sky. I held up by spear toward the burning rain and called out. "Shatter"

A black light fell from the sky and surrounded me, forcing the wind to speed up and the skies to grow dark Every star thrown was deflected, and the Knights of Cygnus watched in awe as the transformation took place. The sky finally cleared up and the winds stopped, leaving me with dark blue dragon claws, and a tail with the tip of a Stormshear on it's end.

"Fox?" Oz

"My mask must've fallen off…I need to start holding that damn thing in place.'' I said blandly

Oz teleported forward and grabbed my tail. I looked at her and made a disapproving face.

"What am I supposed to do? You're a human! With a tail!" Oz gave another tug

I laughed. "Lets go to central Ereve, I haven't seen the others in forever" I wrapped my tail around Oz's waist

"Fox…quit flirting with Oz…" A voice said from behind me.

Nitro stepped off of the Sky Ferry from Orbis with Silver above him. "I'll…hurt you"

Silver flew from above Nitro to Fox and stared at his tail. "Fox…?"

I looked at silver and smiled "We'll talk later"

Mikhail looked at Nitro held out his hand "It's been a while since we're seen each other friend!"

Nitro looked down at Mikhail's hand and turned away "If you remember me then it hasn't been long enough.

Mikhail wiped his un-shook hand on his pants and headed toward Ereve. Hawkeye grabbed my tail and followed me to Ereve.

As I entered main Ereve I saw someone I haven't seen in a long time… "Rag?"

Rag turned to face me with closed eyes "Hey…Fox"

Nitro started to swing his sword at Rag, but Rag didn't move.

"The revamp made me blind…" Rag smiled

"Sounds like you got ripped" Nitro said.

"That's what I said!" A voice laughed from the sky. Corey fell fast and landed on his feet.

"Yep…" Another voice said. A blue haired man fell from the sky and landed behind Corey, Mike followed him.

"What the hell?" I looked around at all of my friend who all fell from the sky.

"Teleport Rocks are the best" Corey held one up then put it back into his pocket.

Two more men fell from the sky, they landed on their hands and knees and were badly hurt.

"Shadow? Hearth?" I looked down and both of them and stood them up.

"Chaos…Zakum" Shadow mumbled as he struggled to stay still.

"What happened? Tell me!" I called to them.

Neinheart interrupted me, with a hand on my shoulder. "That'll have to wait…"

"What?" I looked at Neinheart in disbelief

"Leafre is under attack!"


End file.
